The invention relates to a photographic lamp having a main reflector and a back-reflector which are located respectively behind and in front of a light source, in which the light exit aperture of the main reflector is closed by a diffuser screen.
For studio flashlights, large surface lamps are often used which use, as their light source, a flash tube which is located in front of the main reflector and behind the back-reflector. The back-reflector is an aluminum sheet which is partially curved spherically around the light source. The light source is arranged in such a manner that its light rays initially hit the main reflector and are reflected in a prespecified angle to the front. Light emerging immediately in front of the light source is initially reflected back onto the main reflector by the back-reflector so that these rays are also subjected to the desired change in direction by the main reflector. In order to obtain an even light source for photographing shiny objects, the diffuser screen, formed for example by a foil, which terminates at the main reflector at the front is arranged in front of the back-reflector.
This known lamp has the disadvantage that a more or less dark area is produced behind the back-reflector in the center of the diffuser screen in front of the light source. It can have a very disturbing effect in certain photographs, for example if the light source is reflected by the object to be photographed.